


Song Styles

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Song fic, bullet fic, famous au, musician au, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: This is one of my oldest WIPs that I have, its been sitting in the bottom of my folder for probably a good year now. I have finally accepted it’s not gonna happen as a fic because of how it relies so heavily on the song bits. So... Please take this song fic/bullet fic so I can stop thinking about it any time these songs come on my playlist? thank you. This is also 100% unedited, not proofread stream of consciousness writing.—oh also, it’s yet another famous/musician auStarlight - Emeli SandéStarlight (acoustic) - Emeli SandéZero - Imagine DragonsAnimal - Chase Holfelder (minor key cover)The Way I Am - Charlie PuthThese are the songs I have attributed to this, I’ll do my best to kind of explain the vibe/style in the bullets, but i would recommend listening to a bit to get the full thing that is stuck in my head. If you’re interested in that kind of thing.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Song Styles

Ok, lets do this. 

Roman and Virgil are both famous musicians, Roman a popstar, Virgil more of a like alt/pop punk type. 

  * They really have absolutely nothing to do with each other, they just know about in each other in the way that I’m sure like... Bruno Mars and Hozier are aware of each other. 
  * There’s this late night talk show, they bring on guests to do fun little interviews and play little games and stuff. And they come up with a new song called ‘Song Styles.’ 
  * Song Styles is where they give two very different music artists the same lyrics and have them come prepared to sing it in how ever they want to. And they always pair up super different people so itll be fun with two really different versions. A country star and a house DJ. A punk band and a bubblegum pop singer. Stuff like that 
  * So Roman and Virgil get paired up - they dont know who theyre going to be paired up with until they get to the show, they just prepare it the way that they would want to perform it.
  * Roman is brought out first, just to talk to the host and banter, the host mentions to the artist they are going to be doing another round of Song Styles and the crowd is all excited because this game is really entertaining to get to see. 
  * They bring out Virgil, who sits down in a seat next to Roman to get to talk to the host a bit too, them both teasing and joking because that’s how they are and its fun. 



\- Host turns to them like, alright guys, lets do this. Who wants to go first? (Songs are both Starlight from the list above) 

“I’m sure that drama queen would love to go first.” 

“Oh, I don’t want to give you too strong an act to follow. Besides, how’s the saying go? Age before beauty?” 

Audience laughter - host laughing, flips a coin to decide

  * Roman wins the coin toss, Virgil stays in the seat next to the host while they introduce Roman and he goes up



The Prince of your heart, sparkling personality only outshined by his golden voice - Herculean wonderboy himself... Roman Wonder! 

  * the song he does has electronics behind it, high energy, playing it up and singing it like more of a poppy love song. He’s jumping around, full around performer, lights, it’s a big all around deal. Crowd goes wild, swooning, the whole 9. 
  * he finishes up, big bow, huge smile, obviously had a lot of fun. Back to his seat and dramatically gestures to Virgil to give him the stage and he takes that seat closest to the host desk.



The alt man of your dreams and your nightmares, guitarist extraordinaire, the edge lord himself, Virgil Hemlock! 

  * Virgil goes up, holding an acoustic guitar and sitting on a stool. He normally is never seen performing without his signature electric guitar, but this is clearly a very Virgily dark acoustic guitar. 
  * He sings the exact same lyrics, but it’s slow, not very produced, almost more like lamenting ballad, very echoing and somber. It somehow seems like a completely different song, despite it being technically the same. 
  * Everyone is shook, even Roman. But what he’s doing is beautiful, almost haunting. He still gets a huge reaction when he finishes, just how amazing he did it, and how sheerly different they were able to make it from one another.
  * The video of this whole thing ends up going crazy viral online, and after a few weeks the host reaches out to the two of them asking if they’d play a more intense version of the game, specifically with one another because of how well it went 
  * Basically, the host asks if they’d write a song for the other or give the other a song they’ve written, but let the other do it however they’d like. They need time and it takes a bit to get all that worked out, but eventually the host announces on their show one night that there’s a special treat on that show. Song Styles level 2. 
  * everyone like whaaa? But they explain what has happened, two artists full swapped something they’d written themselves, and who better to do this than the two who showed everyone how it’s done, Roman and Virgil.
  * crowd goes crazy, the lights go up and there’s Roman, at the microphone on the stage
  * The music comes up and its upbeat, quick, good moving rhythm. But the lyrics are clearly much more down than his normal stuff. Very much one of those songs that is fun and happy, until you pay attention more to what is being said. (Zero - Imagine Dragons)
  * still great fun but its very clearly not as happy as Roman has chosen to do it.
  * Virgil is up next, comes out with his guitar, and surprises everyone - especially Roman, and does his performance in all minor key, making it sound real spoopy and sinister. (Animal - Chase Holfelder) If it was faster, it would have seemed more upbeat and like a more poppy love song, but slow like this even makes the words seem spoopy
  * once again, everyone goes absolutely crazy, both songs were amazing, they did what they wanted and made two extremely different things. Another viral video, it’s all great 
  * and thats where it stops, as far as everyone knows. But after having worked with the other’s writing, they found a new appreciation for the other’s talent. They always knew the other was skilled, but its a new thing to work so closely with someone else’s work 
  * So they in secret, do a new song together. And have agents contact the host that there will be a surprise performance of a brand new song, they have to introduce it as that, without knowing who its going to be 
  * the lights come up illuminating two silhouettes behind a curtain, one clearly holding a guitar, and the guitar starts off the song (The Way I Am - Charlie Puth) 
  * Virgil’s voice starts off the song, and it’s like, oh okay. That makes sense. The guitar, Virgil. Right. Weird a little since its more upbeat than his usual, he isn’t known for singing quickly almost ever
  * Roman joins in, everyone a little surprised as they begin to sing together, especially as it’s clear that Roman is singing more of the backup vocals rather than being the main one. It’s very much not in his character at all 
  * The curtain comes up, revealing the two, and another surprise - Roman is the one holding and playing the guitar and wearing a head mic to keep his hands free, smiling as Virgil holds a microphone and sings the main parts of their song 
  * It’s a huge hit, everyone is all shook, it’s a really good time, and they end up becoming really close friends because of it, when they never really would have for any reason if this hadn’t all happened before. - or maybe they end up gay together, depending on if you like your prinx platonic or romantic :P



Yeah, ive just had this thing stuck with me forever and i can’t not think about it when any of these five songs come on. So i needed to finally just throw it at the internet. Thanks for sticking with me this far :P 

This was really just stemmed from the fact that ive always thought Zero and Animal were Virgil/Roman lyrics but with Roman/Virgil delivery. And then.. all this. 


End file.
